Qué hago yo
by Megami Vanu
Summary: Cuando se ama haces todo por aquella persona a la que quieres... tanto como para dar la vida por la persona amada? HyogaXShun* Song-fic*


**¿Qué hago yo?**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro…

_Entraste como un rayo de luz_

_Como un aire encantador_

_Liberaste con tu hechizo_

_A mi recluso corazón_

En una carretera muy dos jóvenes viajaban en una motocicleta, la velocidad era muy alta… y el camino muy peligroso y arriesgado… el acompañante del conductor, un joven de hermosa cabellera verde preocupado quería que bajara la velocidad…

- Por favor… mas despacio

- Tranquilo todo va a estar bien…

_Tu dulzura corre por mis venas_

_Creí en tu intención_

_No pensé que fuese un engaño_

_Ni una mentira tu amor_

El aire golpeaba de lleno su rostro, estaba muy asustado no quería que pasara algo grave y una ves mas le pidió que bajara la velocidad…

- Por favor Hyoga, no tan rápido… ¡nos vanos a estrellar!

- Abrázame, abrázame fuerte

_Me dices que te esta llamando_

_Te vas sin un adiós_

_Se muy bien que harán tus brazos_

_Dime que hago yo_

Y lo hizo lo abrazó… lo abrazó tan fuerte como si su vida dependiese de ello. Las lágrimas bajaban de su por su bello rostro al no poder retenerlas en esas hechizante esmeraldas. Aun en la motocicleta recordaba lo pasado. Lo que disfrutaban, gozaban, reían, lloraba,...todo eso pensaba y que él quería seguir viviendo… seguir disfrutando de esos gratos momentos…

- ¡Por favor, Hyoga!... ¡baja la velocidad! – susurraba al oído del de rubia cabellera

- Solo si me dices que me quieres…

- ¡Te quiero te quiero te quiero!.., Pero ¿más despacio si?... no se que haría sentí si algo pasara

_Que hago con mis labios_

_Si me ruegan tus besos_

_Que hago con mis manos_

_Cuando suplican tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches_

_Que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia_

_Que se aferra a la mía_

El de verdes cabellos abrazado a la espalda del mayor, no queriendo dejarlo ir, como si en un descuido podría ser arrebatado de sus brazos… cerrando fuertemente los ojos con miedo al abrirlos temiendo que si los abriese su amor ya no estaría allí con él…

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes_

_Te abrazo al esconder_

_Que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer_

Y aun abrazados le pedía que fuesen mas despacio… pero el destino siempre cruel se los impedía… recuerdos lo embargaban en ocasiones tristes o felices; cuando nadie los apoyo en un principio de su relación, las lágrimas que derramó noche tras noche solo siendo consolado por su gran amor… pero cuan equivocados estaban pues con en conoció lo que es el amor…

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide_

_Que antes de ti no era igual_

_Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido_

_Antes de ti no sabia amar_

Una ves mas suplicando, implorando a su compañero,… y él con una sonrisa le contesta…

- Solo si me quitas el casco y te lo pones tú, pero dime que me amas

No supo por qué, pero sin dudar, sin pensar lo hizo…

- Te amo… ¡TEAMO HYOGA! – y el rubio con una sonrisa escuchaba las dulces palabras de su pequeño…

_Que hago con mis labios_

_Si me ruegan tus besos_

_Que hago con mis manos_

_Cuando suplican tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches_

_Que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia_

_Que se aferra a la mía_

Al día siguiente se escuchan las noticias, en una de las carreteras más peligrosas de Japón, unos jóvenes que viajaban en motocicleta habían tenido un accidente... la razón… la moto no tenia frenos y el conductor lo sabia… solo uno de ellos sobrevivió, el hecho de que tuviera puesto el casco le salvo la vida… pero su compañero por la falta de protección no corrió con la misma suerte muriendo al instante…

Si estuvieras en su lugar,… ¿harías lo mismo?… ¿darías tu vida por la de la persona a la que mas amas? …

_Dime que hago yo_

_Que hago yo_

_

* * *

_

Espero y les haya gustado, dejen reviews por favor! Se los agradecería muchísimo! ya sé que la historia no es muy buena pero me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones... gracias

Y muxos beijos!


End file.
